Fake Love or Real
by PoisonDragon20
Summary: Arthur being drunk at a banquet Arthur take's advantage and rape's merlin, after five weeks off not seeing merlin he founds out something he wish he didn't.


Another Banquet took place in camelot for the rid of another monster killed by arthur for once without merlin help, the royal Kings and Queens of different kingdoms came to the banquet to celebrate the defeated of the evil monster.

Merlin along with gwen and other servents were making sure that Kings and Queens had enough drinks and food to last them, merlin stayed close to arthur when he wanted a drink or more food.

"Kings and Queens of the neighbouring kindoms today we are here to celebrate my son arthur who has defeated a monster that has killed 100 of lives" uther said "l am pound to call him my son and my heir to the throne" uther also says.

The Kings and Queens clapped their hands together and the banquet continued late into the night, uther looked at his drunk son who could barley keep his eyes opened "you" he said pointing at merlin.

"yes sire" merlin said "take my son back to his room now before he does something stupid" uther said "yes sire" merlin replied grabbing arthur arm and putting it over her shoulder "come on arthur time for bed" merin says.

"But l don't want to go to bed, l want to stay and drink" arthur says and hiccup at the end they both walked up to arthur room, opening the door merlin still hanging holding arthur got him to his bed.

"alright you prat go to sleep" merlin says as she pulled the covers over him but as soon she turned her back, her hand was grab and merlin was pulled back turning her head around arthur was sitting up with a drunk smir on his face.

 **Warming Rape Sence**

"Arthur?" merlin asked but she pulled to the bed with arthur on top of her who was kissing her neck "arthur what are you doing! let me go!" merlin yelled "why should l" arthur says pinning merlin hands above her head.

With his free hand arthur started to take off merlin dress "arthur stop!" merlin yelled again but a hard sap came across her face "shut up...you whore!" arthur yelled back her sapping her face again and started to rip off merlin dress.

Merlin started to cry her right cheek hurted like hell, arthur not caring as he rip merlin dress off that showed her bosom and the rest of her naked form of her skinnny body, with still he's free hand arthur removed his trousers and other clothing.

"arthur l begging you please stop" merlin says now she was really scared, arthur didn't listen but he placed his member near merlin enterce "no arthur! please no!" merlin screamed then he forced himself inside of merlin.

Merlin screamed but arthur covered his hand over her mouth as he thrust inside of merlin not stopping as she bleed and screamed under his hand "oh god l gonna..." with his finally thrust arthur letting of his seed into merlin.

But that didn't stop arthur, threw out the night he kept repeating over and over filling merlin with his seed not caring as she cried beg and screamed for him to stop, in the late of the night merlin passed out but arthur didn't stop after doing it twice more to her.

 **Rape sence done**

 **Next Early Morning**

Merlin forced her eyes opened looking around to see that she was in arthur room turning her head around to see arthur asleep on other side of the bed slowly sitting up merlin graps in pain removing the blanket merlin went into shock blood and seed covered her enterce.

Her hands went stright to her mouth as she started to cry the memories come back from last night off arthur did to her, still holding her mouth as she was about to throw up but it went back down her throat.

Slowly moving outta of the bed merlin picked up her tore up dress saying a few magic worlds putting the dress back together and putting it back on, merlin sip outta of arthur room, shutting the door quite making her way back to her own room.

But every step merlin took hurt like she was set on fire, after ten minutes she finally made back to her room, merlin was hoping gaius would still be asleep but when she opened there stood gaius.

Gaius was shocked to see the state that merlin was in "merlin! what happened to you!" he yelled merlin couldn't replied instead she broke down in tears the old man walked to her and saw the half tore dress and blood coming down her legs.

"merlin, who did this to you?!" gaius asked "arthur...but he was drunk! and l couldn't stop him with my magic" merlin cried as gaius hugged her "come on lets get you to your room" he said leading merlin to her room.

After making sure merlin was in different clothes and in bed fast asleep, gaius went to found gwen and see if she could take merlin place for awhile, gwen had asked what happened to merlin but gaius said it wasn't he's place to say it.

To say arthur woke up with a huge headace and when he saw gwen and not merlin he was unhappy and asked for merlin but gwen said something has happened to her and she was asked to replace merlin for the day.

At the end of the week no merlin she had refused to come for anyone like gaius gwen and arthur who tried once but gave up in frustrating, the only time merlin would come out was food and a bath that gaius would leave for her when is gone.

By the time it hit 5 weeks since merlin was raped by arthur she had been throwing up her meals feeling dizzy and her monthy haven't came yet it started to scare merlin until it hit her when gaius returns she had to ask him to see if it's possibly that it had happened.

When gaius returned he was surpise that merlin was outta of her room but she looked scared and he could tell she was thinking about something "merlin...are you alright?" gaius asked and merlin looked at him.

The look on her face was like a scared child after losing it's toy "gaius l need you to check something for please" merlin says "anything...but what do you think is the matter with you?" gaius asked "l think l'am...pregnant" merlin says and the room went dead quite.

Gaisu nodded and he started to do some testing on merlin hoping that merlin was wrong, but after a long time gaius just couldn't believe it...merling was two weeks pregnant with her and arthur child.

Merlin snap shaking with fear of what uther and arthur would do to her and what happen if the child was born with magic uther will not hesitate and will kill her and the baby.

Gaius went stright to uther founding him and auther in the throne room talking with some guards "sire prince auther l need to speak with you right now" gaius said uther told the guards to go and the guards left the room shutting the door behind.

"what is it gaisu my old friend" uther says "l have some bad news my lord" gaius said "merlin is with child" uther looked like he didn't really care "so what has it got to do with me and my son" uther says.

"uther if you remember the banquet about five weeks ago" he said and uther nodded but auther was having a hard time remembering that night "well it has sence auther took advantage of merlin and got her pregant with his child" gaius said.

Uther looked furious "are you sure that she hasn't been with another men or gurad in the castle" uther asked gripping his chair "no sire she has been locked away in her room for five weeks and hasn't came out until now" gaius says.

And then it happened uther snap standing up from his chair and looking at his son "you incomplete fool!" uther yelled at auther who was shocked and yelled back "how would you know, you don't know if she was with someone else at the time!".

"l sorry to tell you auther but merlin legs were covered in blood and seed and her dress was tore and if l remember you bed sheets were also covered in them as well" gaius said "and the fact l sent the girl to take you back to your bedroom" uther says.

"take me to the girl gaius" uther says and gaius nodded leading the way to merlin, when they entered the room and went to merlin room gaius opened the door to see the girl in the connor and not on her bed.

Uther came in and saw merlin holding her knees close to her body slowly walking over to her uther kneed in front of her "is it true" uther asked and merlin nodded not really trusting her vocie right now.

Auther stood back watching and not saying a world at all "l will get a room ready for you in the west wing, you will stay there until the baby is born" uther says and merlin nodded looking at the king with her red eyes.

Truth to be say it was hard for uther to see this once cheering severnt girl who all was happy to be like this sad and scared because of this, huffing uther stood and left the room with auther behind him.

Once they both left the room uther looked at his son "five weeks ago l said l pound to call you my son but now l not so happy" uther says and leaves his son, auther turned around looking at door "you will pay for this merlin" with that auther left.


End file.
